


(Podfic of) Ray Person's Big Gay World Series by Imogenedisease

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's around when Ray wants to hold Walt's hand like a goddamn teenage girl with stars in her eyes and wet panties that he starts to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Ray Person's Big Gay World Series by Imogenedisease

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ray Person's Big Gay Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86235) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Title:** [Ray Person's Big Gay World Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/3381)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imogenedisease/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imogenedisease/)**imogenedisease**  
 **Pairing:** Ray/Walt, Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summary:** It's around when Ray wants to hold Walt's hand like a goddamn teenage girl with stars in her eyes and wet panties that he starts to worry.

Cover by [](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**endeni**](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Length:** 1:45 (approx)

[Zip file of Mp3s](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/Ray%20Person's%20Big%20Gay%20World%20by%20Imogenedisease%20\(Reader%20Chemm80\).zip) || 100.6 MB  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013041401.zip)


End file.
